cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rising Marina
Rising Marina '(ライジングマリーナ ''Raijingu Marīna) is a clan of the nation of Magallanica. This clan is focused the use of turns to increase powers or acquire skills. Background '''What is Rising Marina? A clan of the nation of Magallanica based of a Naval Army, and uses Navy Ranks in the units´s titles. Originally was a division of Aqua Force that was put into hibernation by order of Maestrom, like a way of preserving the clan before the threat of Void. Many decades later, they were released from hibernation because of responding to a great enemy. All the while they have been inactive they have waited with all their power and potential to continue with the responsibility to protect the nation, after saving their old companions; Maestrom decides to consider them as a new force that supports them for the protection of Magallanica. The leader of the clan is “Admiral of the Radiant Skies, Yamato”, who was companion and rival of Maestrom; despite her innocent appearance, is an able strategist and a persevering fighter. Other great recognized members of the clan are "Assault Storm Lieutenant, Fubuki" that is a great promise for the clan and oversees the newcomers of the navy; also, the "Azure Ocean" with its singular leader and its three great companions. Very of the names of the units are named as Ships of the WWII. Rising Marina's Clan Platstyle The style of play of this clan as well as a Navy specializes in "tactical movements, recognition to defend and to wait to attack". Many of their abilities are activated after they have passed a certain number of turns and can even be activated in the opponent's turn. Certain Skills that are activated in battle or on guard are placed under the name of the clan keyword: "Tempest". Among the skills they have are: A change of losing power, to stand and exchange with the unit in the same column to boost; get into the soul to call a unit of the same name from the deck; increase his power by the number of turns that happened and even force the opponent to remove a rearguard and a card of the hand does have the same name. Usually the skills of the Vanguard involve that they only activate if the player is in its fourth turn onwards. The elite division of the clan is under the command of a friendly smile admiral (Yamato) whose focus is to stand after the attacks and increase their power exponentially for each turn passed to the vanguard; multiple attacks based on exchange places and prevent the use of certain cards to guard. While the "Azure Ocean" specializes in superior call after attack and make the rearguard that already attacked can make superior ride to make more attacks, also are the division that uses the old Legion ability.. Fubuki and his division specialize in increasing power and drawing cards from the deck, and Fubuki's abilities imply that the opponent may choose to remove a rearguard or make him, and his allies gain more power. Races * Aquaroid * High Beast * Tear Dragon Archtypes/Subclans * Yamato (Archtype) * Fubuki (Archtype) * Azure Ocean (Sub Clan) Cards Grade 0 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:Clan Category:Magallanica Category:Rising Marina